


Your Name is a Drug

by MaybeItWasMemphis



Series: The Real Housewives of Charming [3]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItWasMemphis/pseuds/MaybeItWasMemphis
Summary: The Sons of Anarchy are on the verge of civil war. In one corner is club president, Clay, and in the other his stepson, Jax. When Happy sides with Jax, he's thrown into the path of Molly Lansing-Davis, little sister of Jax's old lady. Now Happy finds himself fighting his own war...against his heart and broken moral compassREPOST FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT
Relationships: Molly Davis (General Hospital)/Happy Lowman
Series: The Real Housewives of Charming [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963306
Kudos: 20





	1. Molly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or General Hospital. I sure as hell have nothing to do with either show or its writers or actors. Seriously, you think I'd be writing this if I actually knew David Labrava? You know he's a Hell's Angel in real life, right? Yeah... you don't fuck with them. My family knows a few MC members. Those dudes are hardcore.
> 
> Author's Note: It's wordplay, people. I am NOT advertising the use of the drug known as Molly and it doesn't appear at all in this story.

_“Truth is, everybody is going to hurt you; you just gotta find ones worth suffering for.”_

**_\- Bob Marley_ **

  
  


Molly found herself in the last place on earth that she ever expected to be... a biker clubhouse. You see, Molly's older sister, Kristina, had run away from home and somehow found herself pregnant and engaged to the Vice President of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Originals. The whole family had flown from Port Charles, New York to Charming, California on her uncle Sonny's private jet.

Molly had always thought of motorcycle clubs – or gangs as she had always called them before learning that they considered that term offensive – was made up of dangerous, middle-aged men who resembled members of the band, ZZ Top. And while, yes, there were a few members or ‘brothers’ who fit that description, she learned quickly that she had nothing to fear from the men of SAMCRO. Oh, she had no doubt that, like uncle Sonny, these men were not to be crossed but they weren't uneducated savages like the media and entertainment world always painted them.

Molly's favorite ‘Son’ was named Happy Lowman. Yep, just like Willy's son in the Arthur Miller play, ‘Death of a Salesman’. He was bald and completely covered in tattoos. He wasn't the nineteen-year-old's normal type but the look worked for him. He didn't seem to possess a brain-mouth filter so the words that come out of his mouth were brutally honest and, very often, unintentionally hilarious. When Kristina had introduced the two of them the first words out of Happy's mouth had been, “your name is a drug.”

“What are you doing here?”

The voice of the man in question broke her out of her thoughts.

Molly looked up and smiled at Happy. “I'm hiding out from my wedding obsessed aunt.” She was being honest. It was the night before the wedding and her aunt Carly was running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to finish last minute details.

“You know you're in a biker clubhouse that's having a bachelor party, right, little girl?”

He always called her that and she was never sure if he meant it as an insult or a term of endearment. It certainly helped to illustrate the vast age difference between them. She wasn't even twenty while he had had to be in his late 30's or early 40's.

“I assumed that's why Tig and Juice were having a nut kicking contest in the parking lot,” Molly replied as she took a sip of her soda... that a croweater had been nice enough to slip a little rum into regardless of her age. Croweaters were female club groupies. They did everything from tending the bar to sleep with the single members of the club. All of them seemed to have the same goal in mind... becoming a brother's old lady. The title was just as good as wife in the biker world.

“Sounds about right,” Happy mumbled to himself.

“Why aren't you out in the parking lot getting alcohol poisoning with your brothers?” Molly countered his question with one of her own. For some reason, the men were partying outside rather than in the clubhouse's bar.

Happy shrugged. “Not feelin' it tonight. You know, you're very pretty.” He didn't say it as a come-on, or even as a compliment. He stated it like it was as simple a fact as 'the sky is blue'.

“Thank you,” Molly whispered and blushed before taking another long sip of her drink. At least if Happy inquired, she could blame her rosy cheeks on the liquor.

“Why are you here with your aunt and uncle? Where are your parents?” Happy asked, drastically changing the subject.

A sadness that she suspected would never fully go away washed over her. Molly had to take another drink before she could bring herself to answer him. “My mom died of lung cancer a few years ago. My dad was uncle Sonny's brother but he was never a very big part of my life. When I was still just a kid he pissed off the wrong people and wound up dead. Uncle Sonny's Kristina's dad but he's always been more like my dad too.”

Happy whistled. “That's some real Jerry Springer shit.”

Molly laughed so hard that she actually snorted. “I've never thought of it that way. The Corinthos clan really should look into getting a reality show. We'd get killer ratings.”

“I was raised by mom. My pops took off when I was a baby,” Happy surprised Molly by sharing.

“I'm sorry,” she offered lamely.

Happy just shrugged his shoulders as though it didn't matter.

Molly noticed her uncle Sonny and Kristina's fiance, Jax, enter the clubhouse. Both men looked tense and took seats at the bar where they began to speak to each other in hushed tones. “What's up with them?” She nodded towards the bar.

“Something's about to go down with the club. Jax and Clay are fighting for control. I have a feeling that your uncle knows about it too,” Happy answered before taking a swig from his beer bottle.

Molly was startled by this information. “Is my sister safe here?”

Happy gave a curt nod of his head, “Jax won't let anything happen to her and I've got Jax's back. More brothers respect Jax than they do Clay. If it becomes a war, Jax will win hands down.”

Now Molly was downright flabbergasted. She wasn't an idiot. She knew exactly what her uncle did for a living even though the word 'mafia' had never been uttered in her presence. From what she had picked up since she had been in Charming, SAMCRO didn't operate on the right side of the law either. The big difference was that Happy had just shared more with her about the club's business than she had learned about her uncle's in almost twenty years. She suddenly understood the appeal of Charming and Jax for Kristina. Her big sister was no longer living life in the dark punctuated by half-truths and outright lies. She was lucky and Molly found herself feeling pretty depressed. Would she ever be that lucky?

“Molly, what the hell are you doing here?”

Molly looked up to find her oldest sister, Sam, standing next to the table looking at her and Happy suspiciously.

Molly rolled her eyes. “I'm hiding out from aunt Carly... and Happy's hiding out from the drunken lunatics in the parking lot. Wait a minute – what are you doing here?”

Sam joined them at the table. “Jason's outside looking at a bike one of the brothers wants to sell... and I'm also hiding from Carly.”

“This Carly chick must be something fucking else if everyone's hiding from her,” Happy said as he got to his feet.

“Where are you going?” Molly was disappointed to see him leaving.

“Your sister's here.” Happy nodded at Sam. “She can make sure you get back to your hotel safe.” His eyes fell on her glass. “I saw Gabby put rum in that.”

All suspicion left Sam's face when Happy revealed his reason for spending time with Molly. “Thanks for looking out for her.”

Happy nodded. “She's part of the SAMCRO family now. It's what we do.”

Drunken laughter followed by the sound of a single gunshot could be heard coming from the parking lot.

“That's my cue to go and babysit Tig.” Happy quickly made his way outside.

While Sam had been satisfied by Happy's reason for keeping her company, Molly was feeling somewhat crushed and it must have shown on her face.

“Why do you look like someone just shot your puppy?” Sam said.

What was it with her family and shooting things? Why couldn't she have said, 'kicked your puppy' like a normal person? Oh, that's right. They weren't normal.


	2. Sam

“You've got to be kidding me.” Sam stared at her little sister in disbelief. “You have a thing for Happy? The mean lookin' dude who was babysitting you down at the clubhouse?”

“Don't say babysitting,” Molly whined as she sat on the couch in the tiny sitting area of Sam's ‘suite’. Charming was not exactly as the town's name implied.

“That's pretty much what he said he was doing,” Sam pointed out as she grabbed a beer out of the mini-fridge.

“He didn't say that,” Molly grumbled. “Happy doesn't say much of anything.”

“So I've noticed.” Sam perched on the edge of the rickety hotel table. “I did overhear him call you 'little girl'. I don't think he sees you that way... thank God.”

“What do you mean 'thank God'?” Molly eyed her sister.

“I mean Kristina's already run off and fallen for a biker, I don't need you falling for one too. Carly overheard your uncle Sonny say that Happy's the club's hitter.” Sam could only handle so much worry at one time.

“You've got to be kidding me right now, Sam,” Molly laughed incredulously. “You're married to Jason Morgan. You know, the blond guy who rides a motorcycle and has probably killed more people than the state of Texas.”

“That's not funny,” Sam scolded. She really didn't want to focus on the fact that she was most definitely the pot calling her younger sister's kettle black.

“It's true,” Molly continued to argue.

“What's true?”

Looking up, Sam saw her husband standing in the doorway. She had heard a motorcycle outside a few minutes earlier. If they were in Port Charles she would have automatically assumed that it was Jason but not in Charming. In Charming, it seemed like half the population owned a bike. She guessed this meant that he had purchased the bike he had been looking at down at the clubhouse. It looked like they would be taking a road trip home. That actually sounded like heaven to her.

“You kill people just like Happy does,” Molly replied bluntly.

“I don't want to know.” Jason shook his head, walking into the attached bedroom and closing the door behind him.


	3. Happy

“Bobby, can I ask you a question?” Happy was seated with the older Son at one of the picnic tables outside the clubhouse. Inside was a massive party celebrating Jax and Kristina's wedding.

“Shoot,” Bobby said as he poured each of them a shot of Jack Daniel's.

“Do we got any rules about hooking up with an old lady's sister?”

Bobby laughed before downing his shot. “No rules against it but I wouldn't think about fuckin' around with one who also happens to be Sonny Corinthos' kid. Which sister?”

“His niece, Molly,” Happy corrected. “And what if it was more than fuckin' around?”

“Wait,” Bobby held up a hand. Happy could tell that he was teetering on the edge of obliterated by the way the big man swayed back and forth a little bit. “'Kristina is Corinthos' kid, Molly is her sister, but she's Corinthos' niece, not his daughter?”

“Yeah,” Happy nodded.

“Well, I’ll be, and they call me country!”

The men were joined at the picnic table by Tig and his old lady, Venus. It was Venus who had spoken.

“Did I just hear the great Happy Lowman say that he was looking to more than fuck around with a broad?” Tig asked as he slung an arm lazily over Venus' broad shoulders.

Fucking hell. You couldn't have a private conversation to save your dick around the fucking clubhouse.

“What of it?” Happy growled between his teeth.

Before Tig could say something stupid that resulted in a brawl, Venus silenced him with a warning hand on his leg. “There's nothin' wrong with it, sweetie pie,” Venus shook her head. “I'd only caution you to only go after young Molly if you're truly serious about her. She's still a girl. Speaking for all women, I'm going to have to ask you, please, don't be the silly man who turns that beautiful young lady into just another bitter and jaded woman. The world has more than enough of those.”

See, it was Venus' way of speaking like a modern day Scarlet O'Hara mixed with a little Oprah like wisdom that made Happy forget that Venus was born with a penis after all of five minutes of knowing her.

“What my girl's saying in that beautifully poetic way of hers is that if you fuck over the college-aged gash, Corinthos will put a bullet in your brain... if Kristina doesn't kill you first.” Tig was much blunter.

“What he said.” Bobby pointed at Tig. “Plus, you already agreed to be Corinthos' west coast hitter. If he takes a hit out on you, you're gonna have to, like, fuckin' kill yourself. That'd be weird.”

Yep. Bobby was fucking toasted and would be of no further help for the rest of the night... and probably a good portion of the next day.

“Oh, dear, sweet, Bobby,” Venus tisked as she got to her feet and hurried to his side. “It is past your bedtime, darlin'. Well, don't just sit on your ass Alexander, help me!”

Venus was the only person that Tig ever obeyed without question or delay. She was also the only person who got away with calling him by his real name. Happy would admit that when he had first learned that Tig had taken a transgender former call girl as his old lady he had been incredibly creeped out. He thought it was sick and against everything that he had been taught growing up with a strict Catholic mother. But, once he (and the rest of the club) had gotten to actually know Venus, his opinion had quickly changed. Venus understood Tig in a way that no one else on earth did. She was loyal to both him and to the club. She settled and calmed his brother. Tig was now much quicker to think before he acted and got himself into too much trouble. Knowing that he had a loyal, loving, and, to Tig at least, beautiful woman waiting at home for him meant that he took less insane risks. There was also the added bonus that Tig was faithful when in a relationship. This means that the club no longer had to hear about the nasty, freaky, and, in some cases, downright illegal, sexual crap he got up to while he was single. Happy couldn't even fall back on his Catholic upbringing to oppose Venus. He fucking killed people on a semi-regular basis. It's not like he could go to confession and then pray those sins away. Murder was a mortal sin. He was going to burn no matter which way he looked at it. If he were being honest, Happy would say that he would kill to have an old lady like Venus (minus the added appendage because while now open to the trans community he wasn't THAT open). The more he got to know Molly Lansing-Davis, the more he wanted her in that role. He wanted her to be the woman that wore his crow.


	4. Jax

Jax dropped a kiss to his still sleeping wife's forehead before quietly exiting their bedroom.

In the kitchen, he found Abel sitting at the kitchen table in his booster seat being tended to by his sister-in-law. Kristina was three weeks away from her due date and her doctor had put her on bed rest due to her having high blood pressure. Her younger sister, Molly had flown in from Port Charles to look after both Abel and Kristina while Jax worked and attended to club business.

“You're a lifesaver, darlin',” Jax told her as he poured himself a cup of coffee. “You sure we aren't taking you away from something else? Kristina said you just graduated from college. Pretty impressive for a nineteen-year-old by the way.” He took a seat in the chair next to Abel, dropping a kiss to his boy's blond head.

Molly laughed as she handed Abel a sippy cup with milk in it. “I'm a know-it-all millennial with a liberal arts degree who has no idea what she wants to do with her life. It's not like I have a job waiting anywhere. I'm lucky I come from money and I know it.” Molly moved to the stove where she was frying up some bacon.

“Well, you're always welcome here.” Jax was fond of the girl. She was like the little sister he never had. Her presence made his old lady happy and kept her comfortable and Molly was really good with Abel... and the little boy adored his aunt Molly.

The front door opened and they were joined in the kitchen by Happy... which was weird. Happy wasn't the type to just drop by.

“What's up, brother?” Jax asked. “Something wrong?”

Happy shook his head. “No.”

“Happy, if you wanted to stay for breakfast, I made plenty.” Jax did not miss the slight blush on Molly's cheeks. That had not been there before she looked at Happy. “My uncle taught me to cook and there was always so many people in and out of his house that I'm used to cooking for a small army,” the teenager was rambling.

“Sure,” Happy nodded and replied gruffly but Jax caught the little smirk that briefly crossed the hitman's face. So... Molly and Happy had the hots for each other. When the fuck had that happened?

“Jax, can I talk to you outside?”

Jax got to his feet and followed Happy out to the back porch. He held up a hand to stop his brother before he could speak. He already knew what this was about. “You only have my blessing if you're serious about her, brother. She's my family, man.”

“I'm crow serious about her. I have been since your wedding.” Happy crossed his arms over his chest and looked Jax dead in the eye.

“Alright, go for it, brother,” Jax nodded and held out his hand. As Happy shook it, Jax continued, “goes without saying that if you hurt Molly I'll kick the shit out of you but a warning – if shit goes south between you two, Sonny won't kill you. He won't have time to because my old lady will get to your ass first and that's a promise.”

Happy nodded seriously. “This I believe.”

Jax laughed. Pregnant or not, Kristina Teller was not a woman to be fucked with and the whole club knew it.


	5. Molly

Molly wasn't concerned when Happy pulled Jax outside to talk. In the few days that she had been staying with Jax and Kristina she had noticed that club members came and went at all hours. Kristina and Jax were very rarely truly alone in the house. What she did find weird was the fact that Happy had stuck around after Jax had left for the garage. “Don't you have to get going too?” she asked just to make conversation. Abel had long since run off to play in the living room.

“No,” Happy shook his head. “I don't work at the garage.”

“Where do you work then?” Molly asked as she started clearing the breakfast dishes from the table.

“I own a custom bike shop in Tacoma and a tattoo place here in Charming.” Happy surprised her when he started helping her to clear the table.

“You a tattoo artist or do you just own the place?” Molly deposited the dishes in the sink before turning around and bumping head first into Happy's firm chest.

Molly took a step back, her back bumping into the counter in front of the sink. Happy smirked like a predator that had just found its next meal. He deposited the plates he was holding in the sink behind her before leaning down and bracing his hands on the counter behind her, trapping her between his arms. “I'm an artist.” He leaned down and nuzzled her throat with his nose. Shocked by this turn of events, Molly went completely still and her breathing became labored, as though she had just run a mile. “What about you, little girl? You ever want a tat?”

Happy's warm breath on her skin made her brain shortcircuit and she blurted out, “I already have one.” Immediately after the words left her mouth, Molly deeply regretted them.

Happy leaned his head back to look at her with his eyebrow raised. “Oh, really? Where is this ink of yours, little girl?”

Molly blushed but didn't answer his question. Instead, she said, “I really don't like it when you call me that, Happy.”

“What, little girl?” One of Happy's hands left the counter and found its way to her hip, his thumb rubbing little soothing circles on the skin that was exposed where her soft pink t-shirt didn't quite meet the waist of her baggy black sweatpants. “Why don't you like that?”

“It... it makes me feel like a little kid and I don't want you to look at me like that,” she got a stuttering start and there was a slight hitch in her voice but Molly managed to at least get the words out.

Happy laughed huskily. “Trust me, babe, I don't think of you as a kid. I call you 'little girl' because you're sweet, you're cute, and you're a hell of a lot more innocent than most chicks I know besides your sister. It's a compliment.”

Molly felt her cheeks flush. “Really?”

Happy leaned in and nuzzled her nose with his. “Really, little girl.”

Molly decided to be a little bold. She leaned up but just before their lips could touch, Happy's cell phone rang. “Fuck,” he cursed and pulled away to answer it. “What?!”

Molly watched as Happy had a quick conversation before hanging up and returning to stand in front of her but not as close as he had been before, much to her disappointment. “Everything okay?”

Happy nodded and placed his hands on her waist. “Everything's good. Just a club thing. Nothin' bad.”

Molly didn't know how to respond so she simply nodded.

“I heard Gemma was taking Abel for the weekend and Jax is spending it at home. That mean you're free?”

Again, Molly only nodded.

Happy licked his lips before asking, “you wanna spend the weekend with me? I was gonna take a ride up to my place in Tacoma.”

Molly laughed nervously and said, “I'm not looking to just hook up, Happy. I'm sure you can find a croweater to keep you company.” Maybe this was where she earned the 'innocent' title but she didn't care. She had witnessed the mess that bed-hopping had made of her family. She wasn't willing to repeat her parents' mistakes.

Happy reached up and in an uncharacteristically sweet move, brushed some of her shoulder-length brown hair behind her ear. “I don't wanna take a croweater. I want to take you. Whores stay in the clubhouse, not my bed.” There was the blunt Happy she knew and loved. Okay, she was just going to pretend that she hadn't just thought the word 'love' in regards to the biker that was standing in front of her turning her to mush. She just didn't want to analyze it. For the moment, denial was her friend and ignorance was bliss. “I ain't lookin' to fuck around with you, Molly. I've already talked to Jax about making you mine.”

His? She knew that it was the 21st century and modern women had been trained to think of that kind of possessive talk as insulting but Molly couldn't deny that hearing Happy talking about laying claim to her got her excited. Her heart rate sped up and a familiar warm, tingly feeling developed between her legs. She was so going to need a new pair of panties when he left. “That's what you pulled him outside to talk about,” she guessed what was now glaringly obvious. “He's okay with it? You guys are all like a family. I don't want us causing any problems.”

Happy gave her a boyish, crooked little smile that seemed to make him appear a full decade younger than he was. “As long as I'm serious about you, he's cool with it. But, he did say he'd beat the shit outta me if I hurt you and that Kristina would fuckin' kill me.”

This made her laugh. “He's not wrong. Kristina's been overprotective since our mom died and her temper is kinda legendary in our family.” She reached up and put her hands on his shoulders. “How serious are you about this?”

“Old lady, you wearing my crow serious,” Happy replied wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her a little closer.

Molly had no idea what wearing Happy's crow meant and she didn't want to seem as ignorant as she actually was about his world so she didn't ask for clarification. She could always get that from her sister later. She did, however, know what being an old lady meant. That was the position Kristina had in Jax's life, the romantic outlaw bond that she had been so jealous of ever since her first visit to Charming. It meant loyalty, knowing club secrets, an extra family made by choice, not blood. It meant independence from her uncle and distance between her and Sam, who refused to accept the fact that she was now a grown woman. It meant a partnership, commitment, and hopefully, a love like her older sister had been lucky enough to find. Maybe it was now her turn to have a little good luck. “You know, even if I agree to go with you that's no guarantee you're going to see me naked, right?”

Happy smirked. “We'll compromise. You promise to share my bed with me, fully clothed, and show me that tattoo of yours and I promise to wait til' you're ready?”

“Deal,” Molly smiled and nodded.

“I'll be here to pick you up at seven,” he informed her. Then, he leaned down and Molly finally got her kiss. It was sweet, soft, chaste, and totally not what she expected from the gruff outlaw. That's not to say that she didn't like it. She really, really did.


	6. Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Some dialogue taken from the season one episode, 'The Pull'. I do not own those lines (they're in italics) and I do not claim to. They are copyright © Kurt Sutter and the FX network.
> 
> Author's Note: While some dialogue has been taken from the actual episode, in certain instances those lines are spoken by a different character in this story and are meant in a slightly different context. We're only loosely following some of the events of season one.
> 
> Author's Note II: I know Happy would have still been a nomad during this point on the actual show but remember, ladies and gents, this story is set in an alternate universe where we're hopefully not going to bury so many brothers.

“What the hell was so important that I had to get down here so fast?” Happy asked as he walked into the garage. He found Clay, Tig, Juice, Chibs, and the prospect gathered around... an ambulance? “When the fuck did we get an ambulance... and why?”

Clay pointed to Half-Sack. “That's why you're here. Dipshit thought it would be cute to steal the damn thing.”

Happy would give the kid this, he had balls. It was just too bad that he also had very little fucking brains. “These things are lojacked. Did you pull the fucking wires?”

“Of course I did. I'm not stupid.” Half-Sack crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, about that...” Juice mocked.

“Fuck you,” the prospect flipped him off. “You really wanna talk shit? In the last month alone you've accidentally tranqed yourself and fed smack to a Doberman because you were dumb enough to think it would knock him out.”

Score a point for the new kid.

“Yeah, my ass still hasn't healed, asshole.” Tig glared at Juice. “The only bite marks on my ass should come from my old lady.”

Fuck. Happy so did NOT need to hear that shit.

“How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?” Juice held up his hands.

“I thought this could help. I knew we were short for the last gun payment to the Irish,” Half-Sack shrugged.

“ _So, you stole an ambulance?_ ” Clay looked torn between amusement and annoyance at the kid's actions and turned a critical eye on Juice.

“ _I had nothing to do with this_ ,” Juice was quick to declare.

Oh. So Juice was the one who had let the prospect slip his leash.

“ _Hell, these things are worth, like, a hundred grand, easy,_ ” Half-Sack continued to defend his actions.

“ _Yeah, they are. That's why the only people that buy 'em are, like, state and federal agencies and shit.”_ Tig spoke as though he was addressing a small child.

“ _Okay…”_ Half-Sack now sounded a bit unsure of himself.

“ _So, uh, what? You want me to sell a stolen vehicle to the government?”_ Clay asked.

“ _Uh, just – something like a small hospital or something.”_ Now the kid was grasping at straws.

“ _Oh, like, uh Uncle Freddy's Infirmary?”_ Clay smirked.

“ _Why don't you just steal, like, a fire engine? And then we could have our own rescue center!”_ Tig was now mockingly speaking like an excited five-year-old. _“We could have our own little uniforms and hats!”_

“Okay, I get it,” _Half-Sack was actually pouting now._

“ _Happy,” Clay pointed at the ambulance. “I need you_ and Chibs to make that fuckin' thing disappear before you take off to Tacoma. Who's got your proxy while you're gone?”

“Jax,” Happy replied and he saw the momentary sneer that curled the president's lip at his choice in voting proxy. It was too fucking bad. He trusted Jax over Clay any day of the week. Jax would vote the way Happy would want him to. He didn't trust SAMCRO's president to do that.

The Son in question chose that moment to enter the garage. _“What the hell is this?”_ Jax asked upon seeing the ambulance.

“ _My prospect,”_ Chibs slapped Half-Sack on the shoulder and laughed.

“ _Just, you know, thinking outside the box,”_ Half-Sack said almost bashfully as he chewed on his thumbnail.

“I don't even wanna fucking know,” Jax shook his head. He pulled an envelope from the inside pocket of his kutte. “Having a rich father-in-law who likes you has never hurt anyone,” he smirked and tossed the envelope to Clay. _“We're flush for the Irish.”_

The club celebrated and cheered, taking turns slapping Jax on the back. Everyone but Clay. SAMCRO's president understood the subtle but strong and clear message that his stepson had just delivered. Happy was observant enough to see it too. If it came to war between the two men, Jax had the support of Sonny Corinthos and his vast reaching criminal empire.


	7. Molly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I borrowed a line from the show for this chapter. I think it is pretty obvious what the line is but just to be safe I put it in italics. The line was originally said by the character Cherry/Rita in the season one episode, 'Patch Over'.

“Krissy, what does it mean to wear a Son's crow?” Molly asked as she handed her bedridden older sister a glass of apple juice and took a seat beside her on the mattress.

Kristina, who was sitting up against the headboard, almost choked on her sip of juice. “Did Happy ask you to wear his crow?”

“I don't think so,” Molly shook her head. “Not yet at least.”

“Not yet? Okay, tell me exactly what he said,” Kristina demanded as she set her juice on the nightstand.

“He said he was old lady, me wearing his crow serious about me when I asked,” Molly replied.

Kristina actually squealed before leaning forward and hugging her as best as she could given her extremely rounded belly.

“Okay,” Molly laughed and gently pushed Kristina back. “Chill out, Krissy. Don't go getting all worked up. Tommy Boy isn't done cooking yet.” She rubbed her sister's belly and reminded her.

Kristina grimaced. “I wish you and Jax would stop calling him Tommy Boy. It makes me think of Chris Farley and a fat man in a little coat.”

Molly shook her head. “No, it makes me think of Tommy Ryan in 'Titanic' or that Scottish actor, what's his name... Tommy Flanagan.”

Kristina gave her a strange look. “Two very random Tommys.”

Molly shrugged. “Titanic was on TV last night and Chibs gave Abel a _'Guardians of the Galaxy_ ' DVD a couple of days ago.” How had they gotten so far off topic? “You were explaining what wearing Happy's crow meant,” she steered the conversation back on course.

“Oh, yeah.” Kristina pointed at a black wooden box that sat on the dresser. “Go in there and grab the folded up piece of paper.”

Molly did as requested before retaking her seat and handing her sister the paper.

“Wearing Happy's crow means getting a tattoo that marks you as his girl and a SAMCRO old lady. To the club, and to Happy, it's just as good as wearing his wedding ring. Each brother has their own unique crow design.” She unfolded the paper and handed it to her. “Happy designs them all. That's Jax's. I just can't get it while I'm pregnant.”

Molly examined the drawing as her brain took a moment to process all that Kristina had just told her. Jax's crow was captured in flight, wild and free, as all animals should live. In a fancy script, there were two sets of coordinates entwined together and clasped in the talons of the crow. It was subtly beautiful. Happy was talented, without a doubt.

“Jax has had the same crow design since he was a teenager but he had Happy add on the coordinates for me. One set is the location of General Hospital in Port Charles. The other set is St Thomas hospital here in Charming. The hospitals we were born at. Two of his exes have the crow but he wanted mine to be unique. He even had Happy ink the coordinates onto his left wrist, above his pulse point.” Kristina was radiating happiness as she spoke. “If you're really serious about Happy, being a part of the SAMCRO family is actually pretty awesome. It's like we have our own little society that's removed from society. In SAMCRO, secrets are kept from the rest of the world, but not from you and someone always has your back. It's not like the world we grew up in. Women are protected but aren't treated like we're weak and stupid. We have a place in the club, by our old man's side. _A good old lady can make or break the club.”_

“How do I know Happy's really serious about me?”

Kristina chuckled. “Because he told you he was. Sons are honest, brutally so. If you were just a piece of ass to him, Happy would have told you to your face.”

Yep. Kristina had been spending way too much time with Jax's mom, Gemma. 'Piece of ass'? Since when did her prep school educated older sister talk like that?


	8. Molly

Molly heard Happy's motorcycle approaching at five minutes before seven. Jax had been home for over an hour so it could be no one else. Well, it could be, but she doubted it. Jax said that he'd threatened the club with death if anyone stopped by for anything that wasn't an emergency.

Molly stood from the couch and grabbed her jacket off of the hook by the front door. Her older sister had advised her to dress in jeans for the trip and to only bring a small backpack along. She was just shrugging into her jacket when Happy walked in the door. He strode to her side and, placing a gentle but possessive hand on her waist, he leaned down and dropped a kiss to her lips. Okay. This was a thing with them now apparently. Molly wasn't about to complain. “You ready, little girl?” Happy asked as he pulled away from her. Spying her backpack on the couch, he leaned down to grab it.

“Yeah,” Molly nodded and nervously rubbed her hands together. “I need to tell you something before we leave.” This wasn't a conversation that she'd normally have in her sister's living room but Abel was with Gemma and Kristina was in bed in her room and Jax was keeping her company. They had complete privacy. Kristina had counseled her to drop this piece of information on Happy before they left the house. Best to be completely honest straight out of the gate.

Happy simply raised a questioning eyebrow.

“You remember how you said that I'm a lot more innocent than most of the women you know besides Kristina?'

Happy nodded.

“You were right about me being innocent,” she nodded and giggled anxiously. “You just underestimated how innocent. Krissy has experience in an area that I don't.”

Happy smirked and licked his lips. “You tryin' to tell me you're a cherry, little girl?”

Molly nodded and blushed.

Happy tossed her backpack back onto the couch and, for a brief moment, Molly's heart sank. He wasn't going to take her with him now that he knew she was a virgin. He calmed her fears when, placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her flush against him. “A virgin old lady. You're the holy grail to an outlaw, sweetheart.” He kissed her, gentle and low, actually taking a moment to taste and explore her mouth for the first time. By the time it was over, Molly was willing to admit... he freakin' owned her. “Now come on, little girl. I got plans for you,” he told her once they parted, surprising her a little more when he playfully kissed the tip of her nose.


	9. Happy

They didn't make it to Tacoma that first night. After a four-hour bike ride, Happy pulled his bike into the parking lot of a tiny roadside motel. He had been to this tiny, drizzly town dozens of times since he was a teenager. Long before it was famous, the town had been his special place, his fortress of solitude. He had never shared this place with anyone, but Molly was different. She was the woman he wanted as his old lady. He was sharing this with her because, from now on, he wanted the town to be their special place. The place they ran off to when things in Charming became too much. He knew those days would come, they always did.

“Happy, where are we?” Molly handed him her helmet and shook out her hair. It was damp from the light mist of rain they had been riding in for the last hour. “I swear we rode past a sign that said something about 'no werewolves beyond this point'. It was like something out of Twilight.”

Happy chuckled. “That's probably because we're in Forks, babe. I've been coming here since I was a teenager, long before that Twilight shit. It's just something I wanted to share with my girl.”

A smile came to her pretty lips. “I think it's really sweet that you wanted to share this place with me. While I loved Twilight when I was younger, you are way better than any sparkly vampire.”

Happy leaned down and dropped a kiss to her lips before slipping his arm around her waist and walking towards the motel office. When they walked in, they were greeted by the sight of an elderly woman sitting behind the wooden check-in counter watching soap operas on a small laptop computer. She smiled when she noticed them. “Happy, I haven't seen you since Christ was a boy! Who's this pretty little lady?”

“Leslie, this is my old lady, Molly.” Happy gave his girl's waist a little squeeze. “Molly, this is Leslie Prongs. Her and her husband own this joint.”

“It's nice to meet you, Leslie,” Molly said politely.

“Oh! Pretty and polite! You got yourself a good one, Hap.”

Happy dropped a hundred dollar bill on the counter. “Just one night. Keep the change.”

The minute he had their key in hand, he led his girl quickly out of the office. Once she really got going, it was hard to shut Leslie up. When they were behind the closed door of their tiny wood-paneled motel room, Happy moved to take Molly into his arms but he stopped cold when he noticed the troubled look on her face. “What's wrong, baby?”

“You told Leslie that I was your old lady. What exactly am I to you, Happy, because I'm kinda unsure. The truth, please. Don't hold back because you're worried you're going to run me off. I don't scare that easily.” Molly crossed her arms over her chest and was staring him down.

Happy ran a nervous hand over his bald head and sighed before just telling the truth. “I look at you like you're my old lady because that's what I want you to be. I'm no good with feelings and shit but I know that I care more about you than any gash that came before you. I want you to wear my crow... when you're ready.” It was as close to a confession of love as he was capable of at that moment. He would get there because Molly deserved to hear the words one day but that day was not today.

Molly smiled and uncrossed her arms. “That's all you had to say. Ever since I met you and learned what an old lady was that's all I've wanted to be. I don't want to go back to Port Charles. I want to stay in Charming. I want to help Gemma and Kristina plan Sunday dinners for the club and fundraisers that Gemma has to scare you guys into attending. I want to watch and enjoy my nephews growing up and have a few kids of my own one day in the near future. I want to run away to Forks with you when the pressures of real life get to be too much. I want to be a full part of the SAMCRO family. If you can handle all of that and stay faithful to me, I'd be happy to be your old lady.”

Happy moved to wrap his arms around her waist. “I can more than handle all of that little girl, because I want it all.” He gave her a quick kiss before grabbing her right hand and moving it to rest palm down over his jean covered crotch. “And that belongs to you and you alone, baby. All you have to do is tell me when and it's all yours, whenever you want, as often as you want.” He leaned down and laid a kiss just below her ear and smirked when she moaned.


	10. Molly

They had ordered dinner from the Forks Main Street Cafe. It was the only restaurant in town that delivered. Given the fact that the town earned its notoriety from the Twilight franchise, all of the items on the menu were themed after the books and movies. Molly had felt kind of silly when she called and placed their order (Happy had flat our refused to) and asked for Bella's Mushroom Ravioli and the RPatz Special. All of the reminders of _Twilight_ were making Molly nervous to show Happy her tattoo.

Happy was throwing away the containers from their dinner when Molly stepped out of the motel's bathroom after brushing her teeth and changing into a pair of yoga shorts and a _Star Wars 'A New Hope'_ t-shirt. That's when the topic of tattoos finally came up.

“So, when do I get to see your ink, little girl?” Happy asked as he pulled off his t-shirt.

“When you swear to me you won't laugh.” She was already blushing and she hadn't even shown him yet.

Happy lay back on the bed in nothing but his jeans with one arm behind his head and smirked at her. “Damn, baby, how bad is it?”

“I got it when I was sixteen and trying to rebel against my uncle. Karma came back to bite me in the ass when I matured and wanted it removed. My uncle refused to pay for its removal as punishment for getting it in the first place.” Molly joined him on the bed, crawling to sit on her knees beside where he lay.

Happy sat back up and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. “I'm not gonna laugh at you, baby. Come on, I'm your old man, you can trust me.”

Molly groaned a little. “You are so lucky that I like hearing you call yourself my old man.”

Happy chuckled and kissed her.

Before she could chicken out, Molly pushed out of his arms and pulled her t-shirt over her head. Then, she turned around and showed him her mistake.

It was silent for a minute or two before Happy finally spoke. “Little girl, aren't those the hands holding the apple from the fuckin' _Twilight_ cover?”

“Yes,” she moaned in embarrassment. “When I was younger, I firmly believed that _Twilight_ was the greatest love story ever told.”

Molly jumped a bit in surprise when she felt Happy's lips kissing her back, right above her shoulder blade where the embarrassing tattoo marred her soft skin. “I can cover this up with my crow if you want me too, baby.”

Not caring in the slightest bit that she was now only in a sports bra and yoga shorts, Molly turned to him and shook her head no. “When I get your crow, I want it somewhere everyone can see it. Like right here,” she said tapping her left shoulder.

That put a rare smile on Happy's face right before he put a hand on her naked waist and kissed the living hell out of her, his tongue sweeping into her mouth and plundering it like he was a damn pirate. Happy rested his forehead against hers when they parted. “I'll come up with something else to cover up the ‘Team Edward’ tattoo.”

Just the fact that Happy knew the phrase, 'Team Edward' made Molly giggle.

Happy pulled her to lay beside him on the bed. She reached to grab for her t-shirt but Happy stopped her with a gentle hand on hers. “Stay like this,” he requested. “I wanna feel your skin against mine while we sleep.”

Molly couldn't (and didn't want to) say no to that. So, she simply relaxed in his arms and eagerly accepted his kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend from college is from Forks, seriously. I changed the name of the restaurant but there is one in the town with the exact items mentioned in this chapter on the menu. She sent me a photo text the last time she went home to visit because she just couldn't believe it. The werewolf and vampire border signs... yeah, they also exist. While I have slightly warmed to Twilight over the years, or, honestly, the fanfiction featuring Jasper, I have to tell you that a lot of Forks natives are NOT fans. Like a character I once wrote, my friend really did used to tell people she was from Seattle so she didn't have to deal with the Twilight jokes in college.


	11. Molly

The next day, Saturday, Happy had taken her for a walk on the real Le Push beach. After that, they had hopped on his bike and headed for Tacoma. They pulled into the garage of Happy's modest ranch-style house a short time after night had fallen.

  
After giving her a small tour of the house, Happy pulled her to sit in his lap on the black leather couch. “You know, I got some of my equipment here,” he ran his hand along the small of her back, under her t-shirt. “If you want, I can give you my crow now.”

  
He was really serious about making her his old lady. While that's exactly what she wanted to be, there was a crucial element missing – at least on his end – from their relationship. If she was going to wear his crow she needed to be damn sure that he loved her. She had accepted the fact that she was in love with the Tacoma Killa just the night before as she lay in his arms in bed, She was 100% committed to their relationship but she wasn't getting any tattoos until she knew that he was just as committed. “I don't think I'm ready for that yet, Happy,” she shook her head.

  
“That's cool, little girl. I can wait,” he gave her a quick kiss. When they parted, he lightly smacked her ass. “Hop up, baby, I need to go take a shower.”

Happy took really long showers. It was an hour and a half before he rejoined her in the living room. She had started a movie while she waited.

“What are you watching?” He took a seat beside her.

  
“The Empire Strikes Back,” Molly replied. “I found your DVD collection. I hope you don't mind.”

  
“You have free reign in this house, little girl, what's mine is yours.” He reached out and pulled her to cuddle into his side. “Besides, these are my favorite movies.”

  
“Mine too,” she laid a kiss on his chin before she settled against him.

  
He chuckled. “I'd already guessed that. Not many chicks go around wearing diamond-encrusted Death Stars around their neck.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

  
Molly reached up and absentmindedly playing with the charm of the necklace. It had been a Sweet-16 present from her Aunt Carly. When he leaned back against his arm and Happy flinched, she grew concerned. “Are you okay, babe?” She turned her head and saw that Happy had a fresh tattoo on his left forearm. It was the symbol for the Rebel Alliance from 'Star Wars' and in the center, in that distinctive font from the scrolling words at the beginning of each film, was HER name.

  
Molly was overwhelmed with emotions. Happy cared enough about her to get her name inked on his arm for all the world to see, He had paid close enough attention to her to know that she had a deep love of the 'Star Wars' films without her ever having to say anything. He loved her. He loved her and he was telling her in the only way that he knew how. A bright smile came to her face. “I get it, Happy. I love you too...and it's okay if you can't say the words yet. Everything you do proves to me more and more. Now, go and get your equipment. You have a crow to give me.”

  
Happy kissed her stupid before standing up to go and get his tattoo equipment.


	12. Happy

Happy had never had an old lady before. He had never wanted one. Because of that fact, no woman before Molly had ever worn his crow. Hell, he had never even drawn out his crow before. It had always just been a vague idea in his mind. When he had sketched it out, with his girl perched on the table looking over his shoulder, he added an edition that was meant for Molly alone to understand. His crow was perched on a tree branch that was made up of black smoke and in its beak was a black banner that carried that words, 'I Know.'

“What do you think, little girl?” Happy passed her the drawing.

Molly smiled as she looked it over. “It's perfect. I love it. It kinda connects our tattoos together using Star Wars.”

Happy pulled her off the table and into his lap, making her giggle. “That was the point, babe.” He gave her a quick kiss. “I have a surprise for you,” he baited.

Molly's eyes lit up. “What is it?”

“I wasn't just inkin' myself earlier. I came up with a design to cover up your team Edward tat.” He pulled a piece of folded up paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. “I hope I'm not steppin' out of line.”

When she saw the shield, her eyes began to water. The shield had the SAMCRO reaper in the center, kind of like a coat of arms. Scribbled randomly around the shield were the names of the people she loved most. Her dad and stepmom, her late mother, Kristina, Avery, Sam, Josslyn, Abel, Thomas, her brothers, Jax, and...Happy. He didn't know how she would react to him including himself as a member of her family. He was nervous and was man enough to admit it.

“Happy, this is...awesome.” A tear managed to escape and rolled down her cheek. Happy was quick to wipe it away with the pad of his thumb. “I do think of you as my family. Being with you and around the club, I finally feel like I have a stable, supportive family. I wouldn't give any of it up for all the money in the world.”

Happy gave her one of his rare, sincere smiles as she stroked her cheek. “I'm shit at expressing my feelings and I know you deserve way better than an outlaw like me but...I do love you, Molly. I love you despite the fact that I know that I shouldn't. I'm gonna end up bringing a lot of bullshit into your life.”

Tears were now flowing freely down Molly's cheeks but she was smiling. “Because of who my uncle is, I'm used to having a lot of bullshit in my life. Believe it or not, compared to Port Charles and my Uncle Sonny's world, Charming and SAMCRO are actually pretty mellow. No one's derailing trains, poisoning the town water supply, or taking entire hotels hostage.”

“That all really happened?” Happy was caught off guard and he suddenly had the urge to keep her out of her hometown permanently.

“Before I was ten,” Molly nodded as she wiped her tears away with the palm of her hands. “I was actually born during the train derailment.”

Yeah, he was never letting her go back to Port Charles without him. Happy ran with an MC and had even done serious jail time...and even he thought Port Charles was too dangerous.

“And I don't care that you think I can do better than you. I know I can't because there is no one better for me than you. I love you, Happy. It would take a restraining order to get me to leave you.”

“Not needed,” Happy shook his head before pulling her down for another kiss. His guilt and self-loathing could take a back seat for the weekend. The beautiful, insane woman in his lap loved him and he was about to give her his crow. How could he be anything except happy about that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't understand why the banner Happy's crow carries says what it says, please, get out from underneath the rock you've been living under and go and watch Star Wars. Start with A New Hope. George Lucas still owes fans an apology for episodes I-III.


	13. Molly

Things had heated up quickly between Molly and Happy after he told her he loved her and inked her with his crow. Molly was half naked in Happy's bed and well on her way to losing her virginity when her phone started playing ' _Cool Rider_ ' from ' _Grease 2_.' That was Kristina's ringtone.

Molly removed herself from her old man's lap and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. “What's up, Krissy?”

“My water just broke. We're going to the hospital.” Kristina sounded unnervingly calm considering she was in labor and about to bring a new life into the world.

“Hold on,” Molly cover the phone with her hand. “How soon can we get to Charming?”

“Four hours, three if I gun it,” Happy answered.

Molly turned her attention back to her phone. “We're still in Tacoma but we're leaving right now.” Happy was already out of bed and pulling his t-shirt back on, much to her disappointment. “We'll be there in three hours.”

“Call Avery and let her know.”

Avery was attending school at UCLA and wasn't that far away by car. Molly did as Kristina requested and discovered that her cousin was in Vegas with one of her friends and was even further away than she was.

Happy walked over and handed her his old high school leather jacket that was now way too small for him. He kissed her and explained where the jacket came from before ordering, “leather and jeans from head to toe if you want me to gun it with you riding with me, little girl.”

“I trust you,” Molly said although she accepted the jacket.

“I know you do,” Happy kissed her temple. “But, there's a saying with bikers: It's not if, it's when you lay your bike down. It only takes one fuckhead driver to make an experienced rider lay down his bike. I'm not taking risks with you, Molly.” He smacked her add. “Jeans and leather right now, little girl.”

If anyone else had spoken to her like that, Molly probably would have punched them. Not Happy, though. He was safe. Molly knew that he was only ordering her around because he loved her and was concerned about her safety. She let him get away with it.

Molly changed into a pair of thick skinny jeans, a long sleeve red t-shirt, black leather boots, and Happy's old leather jacket. When she met her boyfriend in the garage, Happy gave her appearance a small smile. “You look good in my leather, baby.”

Molly blushed and stole a kiss before she accepted her helmet and climbed on the back of Happy's bike. She couldn't help giggling a little to herself. Because of her new nephew, she was probably the only crow wearing old lady in all of SAMCRO who was also still carrying her V-card.


	14. Happy

Happy made the ride from Tacoma to Charming in two hours and forty-five minutes, a personal best. The moment he and Molly arrived at St. Thomas Hospital, Molly went straight to Kristina's room to be with her sister. Happy gathered with the rest of the club in the labor and delivery waiting room where they made one hell of a sight. A bunch of badass bikers waiting for a baby to be born. The nurses actually looked a bit scared every time they went scurrying by as fast as they possibly could.

"Hap, what's with the new ink?" Juice nodded towards his left forearm. "Molly's Kristina's kid sister right?"

Happy noticed that Clay's ears perked up and he started listening.

Happy nodded at Juice. "Jax gave me the okay to make her my old lady. She's wearing my crow under that leather jacket." He was grinning like a fool and he didn't care who saw him.

"Congrats, sugar," Venus beamed at him from her place sitting on Tig's lap. "Molly's a sweetheart. You made a good choice. I'm pleased as punch that all worked out well for you."

"You know Molly ties you and the club even tighter to Corinthos, right," Clay gruffly spoke up. "You didn't think you should have cleared that one with me?"

"My girl and my personal life don't have anything to do with you or SAMCRO," Happy glared at the older man. "Molly has nothing to do with her uncle's business."

"Plus, Corinthos' been nothing but good for us." Bobby was eying Clay with a certain amount of distrust. "Bringing antiques in through Port Charles has tripled our profits and taken the heat off of us with ATF."

"Yeah," Tig agreed. "Having another Corinthos' old lady ties Sonny tighter to us."

"I still don't trust him," Clay grumbled.

"You don't trust anyone...that's your problem." Piney stared at the club president with thinly veiled hatred. "If I were you, I'd be careful before your paranoia starts making people distrust you, brother."

Happy has always suspected that something big (and fucking bad) had gone down between Piney and Clay sometime in the past. They had barely tolerated each other for as long as Happy had known both of them and now Piney was straight-up warning Clay to stand down. Happy really wanted to know what it was that had torn the two friends apart. Piney was one of the original nine members of SAMCRO and had even sponsored Clay for membership in the club back in the day. They couldn't have always hated each other.

"Happy," Molly reappeared in the waiting room doorway.

"Yeah, little girl?" He was relieved to see her. Her appearance broke up some of the angry tension in the room.

"The doctor thinks it's going to be a while yet and the room was a bit cramped. I was hoping you wouldn't mind giving me a ride up to the store. I need a Redbull to stay awake."

"Sure, babe," Happy got to his feet, kicking Chibs when he made the sound of a whip cracking. Anything was better than sitting and listening to Clay and Piney passive aggressively attack one another.

As the couple was waiting for the elevator, a sour-faced female doctor approached them. "I heard Kristina Teller was in labor."

"And you are..?" Molly gave the doctor the side eye.

"Just tell Jax and Kristina that Tara said congratulations," the doctor threw them a fake smile before walking off.

"Who the hell was that bitch," Molly asked as the elevator arrived.

"Jax's ex-girlfriend and the woman your sister is going to kill if she doesn't stay in her own fucking lane...if Gemma doesn't get to her first."


	15. Molly

“Remind me to never piss off Gemma,” Molly shook her head and grimaced. 

Molly and Happy had taken a small detour to the hospital gift shop when they had returned from the store. As Molly browsed at the 'It's A Boy' merchandise, Happy had told her the whole story of what had gone down when Tara had returned to Charming, mumbling the whole tale under his breath to avoid being overheard. Jax still wasn't aware of the heroin attack so Happy swore her to secrecy.

“Don't worry,” Happy gave a gruff chuckle. “Gemma will remind you herself...frequently.”

“What about this?” Molly pointed at a stuffed bear wearing a blue shirt and holding a single baby blue balloon that had 'It's A Boy” written in white letters going around its surface.

Happy shook his head and handed her a green stuffed dragon and a newborn onesie that read, 'Resisting A Rest.'

Molly chuckled. “That does seem more their style doesn't it?”

When they arrived back in the waiting room it was to find Gemma waiting for her. “Avery just got here and the doc says Kristina's ready to push.” She was hurried to the delivery room. Twenty minutes later, she stood in the crowded delivery room as Thomas Michael Corinthos Teller took his first breath. Immediately afterward, the nurses pushed her, Gemma, and Avery out into the hallway while they got Kristina and the baby cleaned up. Only Jax had been allowed to stay in the room.

“You know, any woman who wants to save on birth control just needs to go online and watch a birthing video,” Molly joked to the other two women. “I know I have no desire to even think about sex for at least the next twenty-four hours.”

Gemma laughed but Avery, well, she looked green. Her cousin looked green and positively terrified. “Avery, what the hells the matter with you?”

Gemma turned to examine the nineteen-year-old. “Baby, you look like you've seen a ghost.”

“I'm pregnant.” The words burst from Avery's mouth as though escaping a long confinement. “It's Opie's.”

Molly was stunned into silence but Gemma was not. “Jax is gonna kill him.”

“Does Opie know?” Molly finally located her voice.

Avery nodded and held up her left hand to show off some rather expensive new hardware. “We got married in Vegas three days ago. He's happy...and so am I.”

Gemma shrugged but she had a fond, playful smirk on her lips. “Okay, Jax will probably let him live but he might still be pissed.”

“He was okay with me and Happy,” Molly offered her cousin some reassurance.

“There's a you and Happy?” Gemma turned to her in surprise.

“Ladies,” a nurse called to get their attention. “You can come back in now.”


	16. Happy/Molly

Before they left the hospital and while Molly was cooing over her new nephew, Jax pulled Happy out into the hallway to talk. 

“Hap, I need you to do something for me on the low this Saturday night.” Jax crossed his arms over his chest. “Only you, me, and Juice can know about it.”

“You're family now, bro. What's up?”

“I need you to quietly meet up with Juice tomorrow night. He'll give you all the details but I want you to follow Clay.”

The only thing that surprised Happy about the request was the fact that it didn't surprise him at all. No one in the club trusted Clay's judgment anymore. “I'll do this thing, brother,” he nodded. “When and where am I meeting Juice?”

“Nine tomorrow night at his shop. Thanks, Hap.” Jax pulled him into a quick hug. 

At that moment, Molly exited the room. “You ready to get out of here,” she addressed him. “I'm crashing hard off that Redbull.”

Happy nodded. “Sure, little girl. I could use some shut eye. She'll be at my place,” Happy informed Jax.

**MOLLY'S POV**

Molly was half-asleep as she stumbled over the threshold of Happy's Charming area home. The sun was now up and the birds were chirping when they finally managed to leave the hospital. 

Happy closed and locked the door before collapsing on the couch, not even bothering to remove his boots or kutte. He pulled her down on top of him, moving to lay on his back with his arms around her. “Welcome home, little girl,” he kissed her forehead.

Home? It was only at that moment that it fully dawned on Molly that old ladies typically lived with their old men. Happy's home was now her home. “Thanks, babe,” she kissed his chin. “You'll have to give me a tour once I'm awake enough to see straight.” She cuddled into his chest. 

Happy chuckled huskily and hugged her a little tighter. “I hope that means you don't mind me taking a rain check on rockin' your world, baby girl.”

Molly shivered in excitement and anticipation but was too tired to do much else. “I'm good with it,” she giggled tiredly. “Staying a virgin one more night won't hurt me – but staying on this couch all night will hurt us both, babe.”

Happy must have had a little energy left over because he managed to catch her by surprise. He got to his feet with her never once leaving his arms and carried her down the hallway and into the master bedroom. 

In the dark, Molly couldn't see much. All she knew was that the bed Happy laid her on was big and comfortable. She heard him rustling around in the dark, undressing himself before he sat beside her on the mattress. He helped her out of her boots before moving up and pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it off the bed. When she lazily started kicking her jeans down her legs, he helped her pull them off. She was left in nothing but her bra and panties. She was both too in love and too sleepy to be shy. Molly turned her back and allowed Happy to unhook her bra. Shrugging it off, she tossed it aside before moving to crawl under the covers and lay down on her side, facing the window that was (blessedly) equipped with black-out curtains. Happy lay beside her and curled himself around her body. One of his arms cradled her head while the other wrapped around her naked torso, his right hand cupping her breast in a way that was more comforting than sexual. He kissed the back of her neck and then her bare shoulder. “I can't wait to take you to the hospital, little girl.”

Molly now spoke fluent Happy and understood immediately what he meant. Not knowing exactly what to say, she simply chose to cuddle back into him a little closer. 

Happy's arm tightened around her and he lightly squeezed her breast. “I love you, Molly,” he spoke into her neck.

Molly's hand came to rest atop his on her breast. “I love you too, Happy.”


	17. Molly

Molly was grocery shopping the next time she was unfortunate enough to cross paths with Tara. She was headed towards the register when the doctor's cart collided with hers. Tara played it odd like it was an accident but Molly felt there was much too much force behind the collision for her to believe that. 

“Oh,” Tara gave a high, false laugh and brought a hand up over her heart. “I am so sorry. You know, I never caught your name...”

“That's because I never threw it.” Molly rolled her eyes. There were plenty of other things she would have liked to have thrown at the bitch though. For instance, the glass one-gallon jug of kosher wine she was standing beside.

“Oh, come on. Charming's a small town.” Tara's smile was now full of ice. “I can't keep referring to you as Kristina's sister.”

“My name's Molly. I'm Happy's old lady.” She threw that information out there as more or less a threat. “And if you know who my sister is, you know damn well that Jax and Gemma don't want you speaking to me.”

“I was hoping that coming from a family like yours that you'd be a little more open to being friends.”

A family like hers? Molly couldn't believe that Tara was dumb enough to think she could use her uncle and his connections against her. Everyone and their brother knew what her uncle Sonny did. Hell, the cops and feds knew...they just couldn't prove it.

“Sorry, I don't make friends with heroin addicts,” Molly smirked. “Gemma told me all about your habit.” More like Happy told her but Tara didn't need to know that. 

“Did Gemma tell you that the only time I've ever been on heroin was when she forcibly injected me with it?” Tara's voice was raised and she was starting to huff and puff like she was the Big Bad Wolf. It was funny because Molly knew all the good doctor was, was a scared little pig.

“I know she told me that, like all recovering addicts, you're always at risk of a relapse. You better stay away from all your triggers.”

Tara's face visibly paled and in their little game of verbal chicken...she blinked first. With one final glare, she beat a hasty retreat.

“Molly!”

Molly nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned to find Tig's old lady, Venus, pushing a shopping cart with a cute brown-haired, brown-eyed little boy riding in the basket. “Oh, hey Venus.” She smiled at the little boy. “It's good to see you, Joey. Are you behaving for your mommy?” Joey was Venus' biological son (long story that involved call girls) that Tig had adopted. 

“Never,” Venus chuckled as Joey nodded his head yes. “Looks like you were makin' friends with Dr. Icy.”

Molly shook her head. “More like enemies.”

“Not surprising. That nasty little girl rubs everyone the wrong way. She thinks her little degree makes her better than everyone else in this town.” Venus snapped her fingers before pointing at Molly. “I'm so glad that I ran into you. Joey here is turning six next weekend and we're having a little cookout at the park on Saturday to celebrate. Can you and Happy make it?”

A kid's party was definitely not Happy's thing but Venus and Joey were a part of the SAMCRO family. “I'll make sure of it,' Molly promised.


	18. Molly

Molly stopped by Kristina and Jax's house and restocked the kitchen ahead of Kristina's release from the hospital the following morning. After that, she returned to Happy's place. She pulled into the driveway at almost the exact same moment that Happy pulled his bike into the garage. Molly was pulling a couple of reusable grocery bags out of the trunk when Happy came to help her. 

“You take care of everything you needed to at Jax and Kristina's place?” He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before grabbing three of the four grocery bags and slinging them over her his shoulder.

“Yeah, everything's set for when they get home.” Molly closed the trunk after grabbing the last bag. “You okay, Hap?” He seemed a little bit more off than normal.

“Some bad shit's about to go down with your uncle and the club,” Happy answered as he opened the side door that led into the kitchen from the garage and held it open for her. 

“Clay,” Molly guessed. The SAMCRO president seemed like he was a lot more trouble than he was worth. 

“Yeah,” Happy confirmed as they deposited the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. “We've never had a brother betray us this bad.”

“I'm sorry, babe.” Molly turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I know you can't tell me anything but I hope everything works out.”

“Hey.” Happy waited for her to look at him before he continued. “You can know anything you wanna know, baby girl,” he promised. “Clay's looking to sell out both the club and your uncle to a dude name August Marks. He's the one that called Tara back to Charming to cause trouble for Jax and Kristina. I think he was hoping they'd end up breaking up so the club would have a reason to go to war with your uncle and he could keep his seat at the head of the table. He underestimated how much those two love each other. Jax wants to call for a mayhem vote.”

“And a mayhem vote means..?”

“That we kill him.” Happy spoke of taking another man's life with zero emotion in his tone. It chilled her a little.

Molly pulled out of his arms. “I don't know what to say to that,” she admitted, “although I do understand why things sometimes have to go that way.”

“It is what it is,” Happy shrugged. He peeked into one of the shopping bags. “I thought you were just going shopping for Jax and Kristina?”

Molly laughed, relaxing a little. “I thought so too...until I looked through the kitchen this morning. Eggs, butter, and a can of spam do not make for a stocked kitchen. Plus, I thought I'd make up for that lovely little trip you took me on that got cut short and make you dinner.”

Happy seemed to really perk up at her words. “I get a home-cooked meal and I get to take you virginity tonight? Little girl...I'm in Heaven.”

Molly blushed scarlet red but let him pull her into his arms for a kiss none the less.


	19. Happy

Happy hung out in the kitchen with Molly as she went about cooking the two of them a steak dinner. “I ran into Tara at the grocery store today,” she said nonchalantly as she started glazing a loaf of French bread with olive oil and garlic.

“What did she want?” Nothing good. Happy knew that much. He had thought Jax's ex would have skipped town after what Gemma had done to her, with his help. Tara Knowles was crazier than Happy had given her credit for. 

“She said she wanted to be friends but the way she rammed her cart into mine was none too friendly.” Molly put the bread in the oven. “She straight up told me what Gemma did to her, Happy.”

That was not okay. Tara flapping her gums was a threat to Gemma and, by extension, the club. “What did you say?”

Molly leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest. “I basically told her to back off or she'd end up relapsing.”

Happy smirked and stood off the stool that he was seated on at the counter. He walked over to his girl and pulled her into his arms. “You got this old lady thing down, little girl.” He leaned down and gave her a short but hot kiss. When he pulled back, he turned serious. “For real though, baby, I want you to stay the fuck away from that bitch. Something's wrong with her.” Coming for him, that was really saying a lot. 

Molly chuckled. “Trust me, babe, I'm not gonna go seek out Satan to play with.”

“Good,” he kissed her forehead. “How long before dinner's done?” He nuzzled her cheek. “I wanna get you under me.” What? He loved her, no doubt. That didn't mean that he'd magically turned into Prince Charming. Life wasn't a Disney movie and he was still a guy. 

“I haven't even started the grill yet.” Add that to the list of sexy-ass things his old lady could do. There was something hot as fuck about a woman who knew how to man – eh – woman – a grill. “Probably like another forty-five minutes at least.”

“Alright, little girl.” He gave her one last kiss before releasing her from his arms. “I'm gonna leave you to it. I need to go and call Gemma. She needs to know what you just told me.” She needed to know that her warning had gone unheeded and that it was time to issue another one.


	20. Molly

Dinner had been a quiet affair filled with a comfortable silence. When the meal was over, Happy helped her clear the table. Molly moved towards the sink to do the dishes but Happy stopped her.

“Don’t worry about those tonight, baby girl,” he lightly grabbed her wrist. “I’ll do them in the morning.” He pulled her into his arms. “Lets go to bed,” Happy whispered huskily in her ear.

“Hap, I’m scared,” Molly blurted out.

Happy held her tighter and kissed her forehead. “Don’t be scare, baby. I’d never hurt you.”

“I know that but I’ve heard that the first time hurts.” Molly was blushing from head to toe. She could feel it, feel the heat spreading all over her body.

Happy snorted. “Only if the guy does it wrong. The pain shit’s a myth, little girl. If done right it doesn’t hurt at all.” He ran his hand down her back to gently squeeze her ass. “And trust me, baby…I know how to do it right.”

Molly swooned a little bit at that. “Show me.”

***

“Shit. Fuck,” Happy hissed as he buried his hands in Molly’s hair. “Little girl, you’re way too good at that.”

Happy had taken his time with her once they had retired to their bedroom. He’d spent a lot of time exploring her naked body with both his mouth and his hands before introducing her to the joys of oral sex. After he had managed to draw two consecutive orgasms from her, Molly’s overstimulated body had needed a break so she had decided to return the favor as best as a novice could.

Molly was on her knees on the floor next to the bed while a very happy Happy sat on the edge. She’d never given a blowjob before but she didn’t dislike it. It gave her a strange control over Happy that she didn’t normally have.

Happy lightly tugged on her hair to get her to pull back.

Molly shot him a confused look. She thought he’d been close.

He reached down and grabbed her wrist, tugging her to her feet. “I ain’t coming in your fuckin’ mouth this time, little girl. Get your sexy little ass back in this bed.” He didn’t give her time to obey, he grabbed her by the hops and practically threw her on the bed before covering her body with his and devouring her mouth. “You know I love you, right, little girl?” He asked as he rubbed his thick cock against her moist folds.

Molly nodded. “I love you too.”

Happy hadn’t been lying. Sex didn’t have to hurt the first time. Molly had been so worked up that she hadn’t even felt her hymen break.

“You’re quiet, little girl.” Happy ran his fingertips gently along her shield tattoo as she lay curled up on his still heaving chest.

“I don’t even think I know my own name right now,” Molly tiredly chuckled.

Happy laughed and kissed her forehead. “Go to sleep, baby.”


	21. Happy

Happy threw the manuscript that Jax had given him to read on the coffee table. On top of being a backstabber, Clay was also a cold-blooded killer. What he did to J.T. Teller was something the not even Happy would think of doing. Clay Morrow had been destroying SAMCRO from the inside for decades. He needed to die… _like a lot_.

“Hey, babe, can I talk to you about something?” Molly wandered into the room.

Happy ran a hand over his bald head. “Sure, little girl, what’s up?”

Molly took a seat beside him on the couch. “How would you feel about me getting a job?”

“As long as it’s something you really wanna do I’m down with it, babe.” He wasn’t a fucking caveman. His old lady could work if she wanted to. “What do you want to do?”

Molly reached up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “While I was in town with Kristina last week, we came across this empty retail space on Main Street. We were thinking of buying the space and opening our own sweets shop.”

“Do you have that kind of money, little girl?” It could cost upwards of $100,000 to open a store and that didn’t even include the cost of the retail space. It had cost Happy close to half a million dollars to get his bike shop and tattoo parlor up and running.

Molly nodded. “When my dad died, I inherited his five-million-dollar estate. I was going to pay for the space and equipment. Jax and Kristina are paying for the inventory and permits.”

Happy was impressed. Molly had everything pretty well planned out. “How about I throw in another $200,000 and go into business with you guys?”

A bright smile lit up Molly’s face. “I’d love that. The only reason I didn’t ask you was because I didn’t want to pressure you into investing.”

Happy tugged on her shirt so he could get her to come closer for a kiss. He was smiling when they parted. “I wouldn’t have felt pressure, little girl. When you and your sister set your minds to something, you’re a force to be reckoned with.”

Molly laughed. “That we are. Are you ready to go? It’s time to face the music.”

It was a few days before Thanksgiving and Molly’s uncle was in town as was the rest of her large family. Avery had accidently let the secret of their relationship slip to Sonny the night before. Now the mob boss wanted to take the two of them to dinner to talk about it.

“Not ready but kinda willing.” Hey, at least her was being honest.

“I’ll take it. Let’s get going,” Molly got to her feet. “The sooner we get there, the sooner we can come home.”

“I expect restitution in the form of sex,” Happy grumbled as he followed her out the door.


	22. Molly

Molly had half-expected her uncle to take them out to some expensive 5-star restaurant as a way of showing Happy who he was dealing with. When they ended up sitting down in a firmly middle-class steakhouse, she was rather pleasantly surprised.

“I’m gonna start off with one question,” Sonny got right to it as soon as the waitress had departed after their drink order. “Are you pregnant? That seems to be the running tradition with you girls hooking up with SAMCRO members.”

Molly’s face heated up as she blushed. Happy just smirked at her, completely unphased by her uncle’s question. In fact, he seemed completely amused by it.

“I’m not pregnant,” she rolled her eyes. “I’m just Happy’s old lady.” The man in question’s hand found her thigh under the table and gave it a light squeeze. “We’re living together, but there’s no ring and no babies.”

“Yet,” Happy couldn’t seem to resist adding that one-word qualifier.

Molly rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Babe, you’re not helping,” she sang under her breath.

Sonny chuckled in a resigned sort of way. “At this point, I would be a hypocrite to put my foot down with two daughters already married into the club. Not that putting my foot down ever seems to stop you, girls, from doing anything.” He shook his head. “I already guessed that you were staying in Charming when Kristina told your Aunt Carly about the candy shop,”

“You’re not angry with me?” Everything was going way better than Molly had even prayed for.

“Angry? No. Worried? Always. It’s my job to worry about you. Still, you girls could have done a lot worse for yourselves. At least I know your men have honor, and they can keep you safe. As for you,” Sonny turned his attention to Happy. “You know the drill, right? You hurt her, I’ll fucking kill ya and do it with glee.”

“Got it,” Happy nodded.

Everything was said in such an easy, relaxed way that it threw Molly for a loop.

“Are you alright over there, mija?” There was more than a little laughter in Sonny’s tone.

“Yeah. This was just a bit more anticlimactic than I had prepared myself for,” Molly admitted. “I was honestly expecting you to blow a gasket. Not that I wanted to have a screaming match with you, but I really was expecting one.”

Happy’s hand continued to caress her thigh as Sonny laughed.

“Thank your older sister and cousin for breaking me in for you,” Sonny quipped. “Now, where’s our waitress? I’m starving.”


	23. Happy

Happy was about to head out the door when Molly came walking out of their bedroom, shrugging into his old leather jacket.

“Where are you going, baby girl?” Happy looked at her in confusion. “You know what we’re voting on tonight. No old ladies or croweaters are allowed at the clubhouse tonight.” Tonight the club would hold a mayhem vote to decide Clay’s fate.

“I know,” Molly nodded. “I don’t feel like being home alone tonight. Avery went with her mom on a weekend trip to LA, so I was going to go and hang out with Krissy and the boys. Wanna give me a ride?”

“More than one kind,” Happy straight up leered at her. “It seemed as though he had a fetish for his old lady in skinny jeans and his old leather.

“Oh, you sweet talker, you.” Molly rolled her eyes, but she accepted the kiss that he offered her when she reached his side. She also didn’t protest when his hand found its way to her ass and stayed there as they walked outside to his bike.

***

Happy had dropped Molly off with her sister and then ridden to the clubhouse with Jax. None of the brothers said a word to each other as they filed into the chapel. Jax kept his words short and to the point.

“We all know why we’re here. We’ve been betrayed by one of our own. Today we’re faced with a choice that no brother wants to face. A man’s life is in our hands.”

The vote went just as Happy knew that it would.

Jax: “Yes.”

Chibs: “Aye.”

Happy: “Definitely.”

Tig: “Yeah.”

Bobby: “Yes.”

Opie: “Yeah.”

Piney: “Of course, yeah.”

Juice: “Yeah, okay.”

Clay was sentenced to death, and a veil of darkness and anger seemed to run through the clubhouse. No one stuck around to drink like they usually would have after church. Instead, they quickly departed for home or went and sequestered themselves up in the dorm rooms.

Happy had taken off with Jax so he could pick up his old lady and take her home. When they arrived, and while Jax went inside with the intention of sending Molly out, Happy received a text message from Juice.

*** Big fucking problem. Gemma just showed up at the clubhouse. Clay’s in the wind. ***

Happy was dismounting his bike to go and tell Jax when the man in question shouted for him from inside the house.


	24. Molly

Molly was terrified. Tara had locked both women in a back bedroom, and all of the windows had bars over them. There was no chance of escape. Now that Molly could think of any sort of plan with her sister at the moment anyway. Kristina had been too much of a handful for Tara, so Dr. Criminally Insane had drugged her with chloroform, something that Molly sincerely thought only happened in the movies.

Molly took stock of everything that had happened. First, Tara had forced her way into the house at gunpoint. Once inside, Molly had attempted to get the weapon away from her, but Tara had managed to force her to her knees. When Kristina also attempted to fight back, Tara dosed her. Molly tried to help her sister, but she had been prevented from doing so when Tara had delivered a swift, brutal kick to her stomach.

Luckily, Abel had managed to get away before Tara had managed to get her hands on him. She heard Thomas crying every now and then, so she knew he was there and, for the moment at least, unharmed. Molly couldn’t help but worry about how her nephew was eating. Thomas was breastfed, and she doubted very much that Tara had been smart (and sane) enough to grab any bottles or frozen breast milk out of the freezer. The drug that Tara had forced into her bloodstream would be passed to Thomas in her breast milk, so Kristina would be unable to feed him even if she had been awake.

Molly’s thoughts were interrupted when she felt a sudden throbbing pain in her lower abdomen. It almost felt like menstrual cramps that had been cranked up to eleven. She forced herself to her feet and made her way into the small, windowless bathroom that was attached to the bedroom that served as her prison. She unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down to her ankles. When she checked her panties, her fear level skyrocketed. There was a small pool of dark red blood in the crotch of her white cotton panties. She was over two weeks away from her next period. Was her bleeding internally? Tara had kicked her pretty fucking hard. What should she do? Tara wasn’t about to seek medical attention for her. The crazy bitch would probably be ecstatic to learn of the damage that she had done.

Molly opened the door of the medicine cabinet and was relieved to find a half-empty bottle of ibuprofen. She took four of them, using her hand as a cup to get water out of the sink.

“Molly?” Kristina’s groggy voice called out. “Where are you?”

Molly took a deep breath as she tried to ignore the pain she was in. Kristina was going to be freaked out enough without her knowing about her injuries.


	25. Happy

“The address checks out,” Juice came jogging out of the clubhouse. “It’s a rental in Mayans territory.” He straddled his bike.

“I’ll call Alvarez and give him a head’s up.” Jax pulled out his phone and dialed.

Jax’s ex-wife, and Abel’s biological mother, Wendy, had shown up at the clubhouse an hour earlier with the address where Molly, Kristina, and Thomas were being held. Tara had taken the women in a desperate attempt to win back Jax’s affections. She had called Wendy and tried to rope her into her plan. Wendy came directly to SAMCRO instead.

“We got Mayan back up,” Jax announced. “They’re going to sit on the house until we get there.”

Every single member of SAMCRO was there and ready to go. Sonny, Jason, and Molly’s cousin, Morgan, were in a car waiting on the word from Jax to roll out. Tara had no idea the trouble that was coming her ay. She hadn’t just messed with the wrong MC. She had messed with the wrong fucking family.

***

The fight to get Molly, Kristina, and Thomas back was a bit anticlimactic for Happy’s tastes – because there wasn’t a fight at all. The second they forced entrance into the house, Tara surrendered. The only entertaining part was when Molly and Kristina had been released from a back bedroom. The first thing the women had done was beat the ever-loving fuck out of Tara. The bitch was already half-dead when Jax finally pulled the trigger and turned her lights out.

Jason and Morgan volunteered to get rid of the body, something that usually fell on Happy’s shoulders to do. This allowed him to go outside and wrap his old lady up in his arms.

“I’m so proud of you, little girl.” He kissed her forehead. “You just handled your shit like a real old lady in there.”

Molly didn’t look happy to see him or even happy to be rescued. She leaned up on her toes to whisper in his ear. “I need you to take me to the hospital, but I don’t want to freak everyone out.”

“What’s wrong?” Happy pulled back to look at her.

“Tara kicked me in the stomach, and I’ve been bleeding…downstairs…ever since.” Molly was speaking under her breath so those gathered around them couldn’t hear her.

***

Molly lied to her family, telling them that she needed some time to catch her breath after what she had been through. She told them that she was going to stay with Happy for a few days in Tacoma. Happy went along with the lie.

Once they were away from Molly’s Family and the club, Happy had taken her directly to the emergency room at a Stockton hospital where nobody knew them. Happy came up with a bullshit story about Molly being slammed into the handlebars of his bike while learning to ride it, and they were taken right back to an exam room.

Molly’s doctor was a tiny little woman who looked like she had graduated medical school the previous day. Her first words after examining his old lady made his blood run cold. “Molly is there any possibility that you were pregnant?”


	26. Molly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: If you have experienced the pain of a miscarriage, please, be cautious reading this chapter. It could be triggering. I accidently triggered myself and had to cut almost 1000 words of content.

“We’re not always safe but I haven’t missed a period,” Molly informed the doctor. “Why are you asking me that?” She wasn’t an idiot. She knew there had to be a good reason for the doctor’s question.

The doctor gave her a pitying look. It was a look that every female knew instinctively. It was the look of understanding that had no race or language in the sisterhood of femineity. “Your hormone levels indicated a likely chance of pregnancy. It would have been too early to know if it was viable, but I suspect that you were newly pregnant when you had your accident. The bleeding is likely from an accidental miscarriage.”

It felt like the floor had dropped out from under her, but Molly managed to ask the question that mattered the most to her. “Will I still be able to have children?”

The doctor nodded. “There was no permanent damage done. I’d just caution you wait at least six months to a year before trying again.”

Happy had been standing at her bedside the whole time but he hadn’t said a word. It worried Molly but she couldn’t focus on it. She was focused on mourning a child that she hadn’t known existed until it was too late to protect him or her. Once the doctor had left, Molly silently began to weep.

“It’s okay, little girl,” Happy spoke from beside her. “I text Kristina and Sam. They’re both in the waiting room.” With that, he departed leaving his old lady in tears when she needed him the most.

***

Ten minutes later, her sisters appeared in her room…and Sam was dragging Happy by his kutte.

“You knew the deal when you made her your old lady. You aren’t leaving her!” Sam sounded enraged. “And if you are, you’re going to tell her to her fucking face like a real man.”

“Happy?” Molly had never felt more devastated, not even when her mother died.

Happy walked to stand at the foot of her bed. He steadfastly refused to look at her when he spoke. “I did this to you, baby. I brought you into this life and it cost us our baby.”

“And now you want to walk away out of some misguided notion that its for my own good?” Molly knew Happy well enough to know exactly how he felt and how he thought. It was why they fit so well as a couple. Not many words were needed between them.

“Nope!” Kristina spoke before Molly could. “What happened had nothing to do with SAMCRO at all. Sure, Clay called Tara but none of this would have happened if Jax hadn’t dated Tara, a relationship that started two years before Jax patched into the club.”

“I still would have been in Charming,” Molly rushed to add. “I still would have come to help Kristina and Jax with the boys. I still would have been in the house that night. And I still would have been taken. The only difference is that I wouldn’t have known how strong and protective my old man was because I wouldn’t have had one. I survived because of you, Happy, because I knew you were coming.” Molly let her tears freely fall. “Uncle Sonny once told me that God never gives you more than you can carry – and he’s lost five children, four before birth and one after. We can get through this.” Molly wiped her cheeks with the palms of her hands.

Molly had never seen Happy cry; she had never even seen him close. But his eyes were more watery than normal when he finally spoke again. “Sam, Kristina, get out.”


	27. Happy

The moment his sisters-in-law left the tiny hospital room, Happy went to Molly’s side. Leaning down, he softly kissed her before leaning his forehead against hers. “I can’t be the reason you get hurt, little girl.”

“I wasn’t hurt because of you, Happy. Tara and Clay are the only people at fault here,” she lectured him as sternly. “You would die before you let me get hurt but you’ll be the one hurting me if you leave. Don’t hurt me, baby. I’ve always trusted you not to.”

“Fucking never.” Happy took her lips in a fierce kiss. He knew now that he could never leave her. She owned his ass. He was hers, plain and simple. “I’m sorry, baby.”

“Are we okay?” Molly still looked scared and it made Happy want to kick his own ass. He had to fix what he’d broken.

“We’re always okay, little girl.” He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. “I just freaked out for a second. The idea of losing you makes me crazier than I already am. And if it ended being because of me or the club, I’d never come back from it. I’m still fucking terrified, but I won’t leave.”

“You promise?” Molly was looking at him pleadingly.

Happy ran his thumb along her bottom lip. “I promise.” He thought about proposing to her right then and there but her held off. He didn’t want their engagement to happen in the shadow of their child’s death. They needed to mourn first. He also didn’t have a ring to give her. And his old lady deserved nothing but the best ring that he could afford. “I love you, Molly, and believe it or not, I loved that baby and would have been happy to be his or her father.”

Molly held out her arms to him. Happy was more than willing to climb into the small uncomfortable hospital bed beside her and take her into his embrace.

Molly settled against his chest before speaking. “Can we try again one day?”

Happy tightened his arms around her. “As soon as you’re ready and the doctor gives you the all clear, I’ll give you as many babies as you want, little girl.” He kissed her forehead.

Molly didn’t respond verbally, she just cuddled in closer to his chest. It wasn’t long before she drifted off to sleep.

Roughly an hour later, while Molly was still sleeping, Jax appeared in the doorway. He smirked when he saw the couple in the bed together. “I take it you’ve stopped being a fucking idiot and the two of you are good?” He raised an eyebrow at him.\

Happy glared at him but nodded anyway.

“Cool, I can tell Kristina she can put away the gardening shears she was gonna use to castrate your dumbass.” Jax was chuckling as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

“You think he’s kidding but he’s probably not.” Molly was half asleep and mumbling into his chest. “My sisters are friggin’ nuts.”


	28. Happy

A week later, Jax called a church meeting in collaboration with Sonny.

“We got a lead on Clay?” Happy took his usual place at the table.

“We hope to soon,” Jax nodded. “Sonny?”

“Jason and Morgan are meeting with August Marks as we speak,” Happy’s sorta father-in-law explained. “I’m trying to convince him that I’m interested in opening a Corinthos resort on the west coast. They’re offering him a 50/50 split if he gives up Clay.”

“Are you going to keep your word?” Happy was going to be pissed if he did. Anyone who had anything to do with what happened to Molly and their baby was going to die. Period.

“No,” Sonny’s wore a cold expression on his face.

“He’s just a means to an end,” Jax offered for clarity.

“We’re gonna leave him for you,” Sonny inclined his head towards Happy. The mob boss clearly knew what his niece had gone through. The fact that August Marks had helped Clay skip town after he had set the kidnapping in motion had signed the man’s death warrant from two different but equally dangerous men.

“What are we doing in the meantime?” Tig spoke up.

Before the question could be answered, a loud banging came on the door. Juice was closest, so he jumped up to answer it.

Half-Sack stood nervously on the other side of the door. He damn well knew the consequences of interrupting church.

“What is it, prospect?” Bobby was glaring as he asked the question.

“Alvarez and a few of his guys are here,” Half-Sack explained in a rush. “I told him you were in church, but he insists it’s important.”

“This can’t be fuckin’ good,” Chibs said, looking towards Jax. The Scot had moved up the ranks to serve as SAMCRO’s vice-president.

“Let him in the clubhouse,” Jax ordered. “Make sure he and his guys get a drink. I’ll be right out.”

“Alvarez never comes to the clubhouse,” Happy observed. The two presidents usually met on neutral ground.

“Yeah, brother,” Jax sighed and got to his feet. “This has gotta be fucking bad. Chibs, Hap, with me. Everyone else, wait here.” He turned to Sonny. “I wanna know the minute you hear from Jason and Morgan.”

Sonny nodded his agreement as Happy stood to follow Jax and Chibs out the door.


	29. Jax

Alvarez and two of his men were seated at the bar, nursing beers, when Jax led Chibs and Happy out of the chapel.

“Jax, hermano,” Marcus got to his feet when he saw him. “How are the ladies doing?” He held out his hand.

“Molly lost a baby and my queen’s on the warpath.” Jax shook the offered hand.

“As she should be,” Marcus nodded. He turned to Happy and again held out his hand. “My condolences, ese.”

Happy simply offered a grunt and a handshake in response.

“What are you doing here, Alvarez?” Jax got right to the point. He had zero time to chit-chat.

“You got trouble,” Marcus got right down to it. He turned to the man with a mustache beside him. “This is my cousin, Bishop. He’s the president of our Santo Padres charter. Clay reached out to him, offering him your old gun trade.”

“When?” Jax demanded.

“Yesterday,” Bishop answered. “He made it sound like there was about to be some kind of coup within the IRA. After that, they’re coming for SAMCRO and Corinthos.”

“What did you tell him?” Jax was close to redding out he was so pissed.

“I told him he’d have to talk to Marcus, and I set a meet,” Bishop replied.

“When and where?” Happy growled.

“Friday night, the desert on the Mexican border.” Bishop smirked. “Easy to make a body disappear.”

“SAMCRO’s been good to us,” Marcus said seriously. “We give our loyalty to those who are loyal to us. He’s all yours, hermano.”

“Thank you,” Jax said sincerely. “We’re in your debt.”

Marcus shook his head and polished off his beer. “You’ve made the Mayans very wealthy men with your antiques. You owe us nothing. Just don’t make too big of a mess.”

“You have our word,” Jax promised.


	30. Molly

Molly was fast asleep when Happy returned home in the early hours of the morning. She woke up to Happy gently shaking her.

“What’s wrong?” Molly was immediately alert. It seemed like something was always wrong these days.

“Nothing,” Happy assured her as she sat up. “We’ve got Clay set up in a trap.”

“Seriously?” Molly got excited.

Happy proceeded to explain all about the Mayans, the IRA, and August Marks.

“Shouldn’t we be worried about the IRA coup?” Molly was both concerned and confused. “What about August Marks and the deal with my uncle?”

“There is no IRA coup,” Happy shook his head. “Clay’s putting out feelers to see who’s willing to turn on SAMCRO. Chibs got in touch with his IRA contact and found out that Clay contacted them too. He told them that their distribution channels would be exclusively handled by the Mayans from now on. Jax shut that shit down cold.”

“And August Marks?” Molly prompted.

“The fucking dumbass agreed to meet with your uncle tomorrow night in a Mayans safehouse.” Happy reached up and stroked her cheek with his knuckles.

“It’s almost over.” The weight that had been on her heart and made her feel like she was constantly on the verge of a panic attack finally felt like it was starting to lift.

Happy leaned in and softly kissed her. “Almost, little girl. You know I love you, right?”

Molly smiled and leaned her forehead against his. “I know.” Happy didn’t say the words often but he never failed to show them. “I love you too.”

“I know I fucked up that day in the hospital but I’m never going anywhere.” Happy’s voice still held a lot of guilt.

“I know that,” Molly told him firmly. “You were just upset. We both were.”

“Look down at your hand, little girl,” Happy ordered.

Confused, Molly did as she was told. “Holy shit,” she gasped. While she slept, Happy had slipped an incredibly large diamond ring on _that_ finger.

Happy gave her one of his rare grins. “Your uncle helped me get the stone. When all this shit is said and done, I want you to marry me and I want us to get started on our family. What do you say?”

“Yes!” Molly’s arms went around his neck as his lips found hers.

**_ FINIS _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storyline will be concluded in Teen Mom: SAMCRO Edition. Originally there was a fourth story planned but it stopped making sense about five chapters in so, my bad.


End file.
